Management Of Love
by blackcloudiest
Summary: Satu management di larang PACARAN ... Kyumin and Sungmin akhirnya ... backstreet  ?


Title : Management Of Love

Subtitle : RULE 1

Cast : Kyuhyun/Sungmin, slight!Leeteuk/Kangin, Shindong

Genre : Romance/YAOI

Rating : PG17

Length : Oneshot

Disclaimer : Kyuhyun milik Sungmin selamanya, tapi Sungmin noona milik Tia Hyung khusus hari ini aja (16-02-2012) :D

- Management Of Love -

Seorang pelajar pria memasuki sebuah gedung besar dengan tergesa-gesa. Ia takut kalau audisi hari ini akan gagal karna cuaca buruk lagi seperti kemarinnya.

"Maaf, apa audisinya sudah di tutup?" tanya pria muda yang mempunyai wajah manis bak permen kapas tersebut. Ia sudah berada di sebuah ruangan besar yang ia di depan pintunya terdapat tulisan 'ELF entertainment Audition 2005'

"Untuk apa ikut audisi? Dari penampilanmu saja kau masih terlihat seperti anak SMP, lebih baik kau pulang saja nak', belajar lebih penting di bandingkan menjadi seorang artis." Jawab seorang pria muda –sebaya dengan pria manis tadi.

"Aku sudah SMA, dan cita-cita ku menjadi seorang penyanyi."

"Mana bisa lolos, baru ikut audisi saja sudah telat seperti itu. Cih."

"Kau sombong sekali—Cho—Kyuhyun." Ucap pria yang di sangka masih SMP tersebut pada seseorang tadi yang ia tanya. Pria itu bernama Cho Kyuhyun, tertulis dari nametag yang terpasang di dada kirinya.

Kyuhyun menyunggingkan senyumannya,"Kau orang yang ke—seratus mungkin, yang mengatakan aku adalah pria sombong." Ujarnya, lalu Kyuhyun mendekatkan jaraknya pada pria tadi dan mengatakan sesuatu dengan suara pelan,"Aku, faktanya, tanpa harus mengikuti audisi –aku sudah lolos dan menjadi trainee." Ucapnya sombong.

"Semoga beruntung!" kata Kyuhyun lagi sebelum akhirnya ia meninggalkan pria itu sendirian di depan ruang audisi.

Kyuhyun memang mempunyai talenta suara yang luar biasa. Ia sangat apik membawa lagu berjenis ballad. Dan di dukung dengan wajah dan fisik 'oke' siapapun pasti mengira kalau dia sudah menjadi seorang bintang. Tapi sama dengan yang lainnya, Kyuhyun harus mengikuti pelatihan beberapa tahun sampai ia siap untuk melakukan debut dan bersaing di dunia hiburan yang penuh konsekuensi tersebut.

Beruntungnya pada diri Cho Kyuhyun adalah, tidak perlu mengikuti audisi berulang kali. Cukup mengatakan 'Aku ingin jadi seorang artis' maka keinginannya pun akan tercapai.

Yah, sebagai putra tunggal pemilik saham terbesar ELF entertainment, Cho Leeteuk –sang ayah, tak akan segan-segan untuk membantu karir anaknya.

Orang bilang,'Terangnya sinar lampu itu tergantung dari dua hal. 1 dari lampu itu sendiri, dua dari arus listrik yang mengalir ke lampu tersebut.'

Seperti itu lah, Cho Kyuhyun adalah lampu yang akan bersinar ketika Leeteuk menggunakan kuasanya untuk menyinarkan putra kebanggannya tersebut.

Semuanya berbanding terbalik pada sosok pria manis yang sedang berdiri di hadapan puluhan juri. Ia sedang gugup untuk menunjukan bakatnya pada audisi tersebut.

"Kau telat?" tanya seorang juri padanya, juri yang lain juga banyak bertanya hal lain,"Kau masih SMP?"

"Apa sudah ada izin dari orang tua?"

"Kau ingin menunjukan perform apa?"

Pria itu bingung menjawab karna gugupnya. Tapi sebuah pertanyaan yang bisa langsung ia jawab adalah,

"Siapa namamu?"

Pria manis itu menjawab degan gemetar,"Sungmin. Lee Sungmin."

Siapa yang sangka 6 tahun kemudian pria itu menjadi bintang yang mempunyai nama besar di negaranya, bahkan Jepang, Taiwan, China, Thailand dan seluruh asia-eropa sudah mengenal namanya.

LEE SUNGMIN

.

.

.

6 years later

Kyuhyun membuka tirai kamarnya dan memperhatikan sekilas suasana pagi penuh cahaya matahari hangat tersebut.

"Kyu, hari ini kau ada perform di music bank, lalu pemotretan untuk SPAO, setelah itu menjadi guest star di KBS radio. Ingat itu okay?" Kangin sang manager, memasuki kamar Kyuhyun sebentar hanya untuk mengingatkan beberapa jadwal si superstar Kyuhyun.

"Hyung! Aku lelah! Aku tidak ingin ke music bank hari ini!" kesal Kyuhyun yang membuat Kangin tak jadi keluar kamar.

"Tapi aku sudah mengatur jadwalmu Kyu. Lagian di fansite, semua fans mu sudah ada yang menunggu sejak tadi pagi." Ujar Kangin – yang sudah Kyuhyun kenal dekat sejak ia masih trainee.

"Suruh pulang saja mereka!" kesal Kyuhyun.

"Mereka fans mu! Kau bisa menjadi bintang besar tanpa fans mu! Arraseo!" balas Kangin.

Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya dan akhirnya ia mau menerima semua jadwal hari ini."Okey! okey aku menurutimu." Ujar Kyuhyun agak terpaksa.

Kangin mengangguk senang,"Baiklah. Manager Shin akan menunggumu di bawah sana. Seharian ini kau akan bersama dengannya." Kata Kangin.

"Dengan Manager Shin? Lalu kau kemana?" tanya Kyuhyun ingin tahu.

"Aku akan ke Incheon." Jawab Kangin santai.

"Incheon?" Kyuhyun curiga akan sesuatu,"Kau akan mengajak Daddy ku berkencan ke Incheon? Tsk." Tanya Kyuhyun yang memang sudah mengetahui hubungan sang Ayah dengan manager nya tersebut.

Kangin mentap tajam Kyuhyun,"ANNI! Aku kesana untuk menjemput Sungmin." Jawabnya ketus. Lalu meninggalkan kamar mewah tersebut.

"Sungmin?" Kyuhyun membulatkan kedua matanya dengan rasa tak percaya,"Sungmin kembali ke Seoul?" Kyuhyun tersenyum dan lega.

Hampir satu tahun ia dan Sungmin berada di dua negara berbeda. Pria itu sudah merintis karir di Jepang. Sungmin dan Kyuhyun memang sangat popluler, tapi perbedannya adalah dari tingkah laku dan kesopanan mereka berdua. Maka jangan di tanya tentang siapa artis kebanggaan di ELF entertainment. Tentu saja itu Sungmin, yang mempunyai telenta luar biasa di tambah dengan sikap attitude yang sopan, dan memiliki citra ramah dengan setiap orang maupun fansnya. Berbeda dengan Kyuhyun, walau dari segi suara ia yang terindah dari Sungmin dan fans wanita yang banyak. Tapi sikap Kyuhyun yang agak sombong dan tak mau menerima bimbingan dari senior membuatnya selalu di banding-bandingkan dengan Sungmin.

Walau begitu, kedua pria itu sangat populer. Hingga sekarang setelah enam tahun terakhir.

Dan, kedua pria itu juga—saling mencintai satu sama lain. Hingga sekarang setelah hubungan rahasia mereka selama lima tahun berlalu.

Mungkin dari awal pertemuan mereka yang 'dingin' tak ada yang mengira jika satu tahun berikut setelah pertemuan di ruang audisi itu hubungan mereka menjadi dekat –sangat dekat. Sungmin pribadi yang banyak di sukai orang awalnya merasa iba karna Kyuhyun selalu terlihat kesepian di management yang sama.

- Flashback -

5 years ago

"Kau mau kopi kaleng? Ini sangat hangat." Waktu itu udara desember sedang turun salju. Sungmin sengaja membeli dua buah kaleng coffee untuk ia kasih ke Kyuhyun karna mereka satu ruang latihan koregrafi.

"Tidak perlu." Jawab Kyuhyun singkat lalu mengelap keringatnya tanpa memperdulikan Sungmin yang duduk di sampingnya.

Sungmin pun membuka minumannya dan meminumnya sendiri tanpa menawarkannya lagi kepada Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa kau ada disini?" tanya Kyuhyun pada Sungmin yang masih duduk di sampingnya. Sungmin berhenti minum lalu tersenyum pada Kyuhyun dengan ramah,"Aku sudah selesai latihan. Aku—sengaja menunggumu, karna aku takut pulang kedorm sendirian." Jawabnya.

"Kau? Sudah selesai latihan?" tanya Kyuhyun heran. Biasanya setiap trainee mempunyai porsi latihan yang sama.

"Iya. Kata pelatih koreo ku, aku di suruh cepat kembali ke dorm karna cuaca akan sangat dingin. Tapi aku takut kembali kesana sendirian."

Kyuhyun tak berkata apa-apa lagi. Ia mengumpatkan kekesalannya dan rasa iri nya terhadap Sungmin. Semua pelatih menyukai Sungmin, tapi tidak kepada dirinya. Kalaupun ada pelatih yang sangat baik hati kepada Kyuhyun, itu pasti karna mereka sedang 'menjilat' agar di lihat mempunyai sikap kepedulian pada putra Tuan besar Cho Leeteuk tersebut.

"Pergilah Sungmin. Ada kau malah membuatku kesal saja. Lagian kau kan' sudah besar, kau pasti berani ke dorm sendiri." Ujar Kyuhyun lalu meninggalkan Sungmin untuk kembali latihan lagi di tengah ruang besar penuh kaca tersebut.

"Tapi aku sungguh takut ke dorm sendirian Kyu." Lirihnya. Kyuhyun menoleh sebentar kearahnya,"Kalau takut. Minta di temani saja dengan pelatih, kau kan anak kesayagan pelatih." Ucapnya ketus.

"Kyu..."

Setelah kejadian itu Kyuhyun tak pernah melihat lagi sosok Sungmin. Sampai akhirnya perasaan amat bersalah Kyuhyun sesali ketika ia mendengar kabar kalau Sungmin sedang di rawat di rumah sakit—sudah empat hari.

"Saat akan kembali ke dorm, Sungmin di cegat oleh antifans. Ia di pukuli hingga lebam-lebam." Ujar Kangin yang memberitahukan kondisi Sungmin pada Kyuhyun.

Satu minggu setelah pertemuan terakhir mereka di tempat latihan. Kyuhyun diam-diam mengunjungi Sungmin di rumah sakit, padahal hari itu juga Kyuhyun baru melakukan debut pertamanya di acara musik bernama Inkigayo.

"Kau mau kopi kaleng? Ini—bisa menghangatkanmu." Kyuhyun memberikan satu kaleng kopi yang sama seperti saat Sungmin menawarinya seminggu lalu.

"Kenapa kau bengong saja memperhatikanku seperti itu, Min?." Tanya Kyuhyun pada sosok Sungmin yang memperhatikannya dengan kebisuan sejak awal Kyuhyun berkunjung.

Kyuhyun duduk di samping ranjang Sungmin,"Maafkan aku Min. Kalau saja waktu itu kau kembali ke dorm bersamaku, mungkin saja kau tak akan mendapat ancaman dari antifans. So sorry." Ujar Kyuhyun.

Suasana menjadi hening beberapa menit, hingga akhirnya Sungmin membuka suara.

"Kau hebat Kyu. Penampilanmu di Inkigayo tadi sungguh keren. Suaramu benar-benar menghipnotis penonton." ujar Sungmin.

Kyuhyun memperhatikan wajah Sungmin yang penuh senyuman itu,"Kau—menontonnya?"

Sungmin mengangguk pelan,"Iya aku melihatmu di sana. Awalnya kau merasa gugup, aku melihat dari caramu memegang mic yang bergemetar, tapi lama-kelamaan kau menjadi santai. Kau hebat Kyu." Untuk kedua kalinya Sungmin memberikan pujian pada Kyuhyun dan membuat pria dingin itu merasa menjadi orang yang sangat bodoh. Saat Sungmin melakukan debutnya empat bulan lalu, Kyuhyun tak melihat acaranya apalagi memberinya pujian. Tapi, Sungmin yang bisa di bilang sudah senior, malah menonton acara debut Kyuhyun dan menilai pertunjukan pertama Kyuhyun di televisi.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas, lalu memperhatikan wajah Sungmin yang sedikit pucat—dengan melupakan rasa bersalahnya, ia mencium kening Sungmin,"Terima kasih. Dan maafkan aku." Ucapnya yang kali ini dengan tulus tak ada kesombongannya.

- End flash back -

"Hyung! Bagaimana kalau kita buat kesepakatan." Tanya Kyuhyun pada Shindong saat perjalanan mereka ke studio music bank.

"Kesepakatan apa?" balas tanya Shindong yang sedang sibuk pada ipad-nya.

"Aku akan tampil di music bank sore ini, tapi pemotretan SPAO dan ke KBS radionya di undur, oke Hyung?"

Shindong langsung menoleh kearah Kyuhyun dengan heran,"Kenapa kau selalu bertingkah semaumu? Kalau memang tidak ingin, seharusnya katakan itu sebelum kau menandatangani kontrak dengan mereka!"

Kyuhyun meninju kaca jendela mobil yang berada di sampingnya,"YA! Semua jadwal ku sudah di atur oleh kalian! Aku hanya bisa mengikutinya saja!" kesal Kyuhyun. Lalu pria dengan julukan 'evil' tersebut menatap Shindong seperti mengancam.

"Pokokknya setelah music bank selesai, aku akan kembali ke dorm! Titik!" ucapnya.

"Tapi Kyu..."

"Tidak ada kata tapi Hyung! Kalau kau memaksa, aku akan membuat skandal heboh dengan anggota girlband! arra!"

Shindong pun terdiam luluh sesudah Kyuhyun mengatakan kalimat tadi.

Bukan sebagai alasan 'lelah' Kyuhyun membatalkan dua kegiatannya tadi, tapi karna ia tahu hari ini Sungmin-nya telah kembali dari Jepang, maka Kyuhyun mencari cara untuk bisa bertemu dengannya –yang sudah lama ia rindukan.

.

.

.

Setelah pertunjukan Music Bank usai, Kyuhyun meminta di antarkan langsung ke gedung ELF entertainment. Ia baru dapat kabar kalau Sungmin sudah sampai di Seoul satu jam lalu dan Sungmin kini berada di kantor management untuk merayakan kepulangannya.

Padahal banyak wartawan yang ingin mewawancarai penampilan Kyuhyun tadi di Music Bank, tapi penyanyi ballad itu menolak untuk melakukan wawancara. Ia hanya ingin bertemu dengan Sungmin. Dan hanya itu tujuan berikutnya.

.

.

.

"Sial!" dercak Kyuhyun pelan pada keramaian orang yang ikut menyambut kepulangan Sungmin. Kesal? Tentu saja. Yang di harapkan Kyuhyun adalah, ia bisa menemui Sungmin –berbicara padanya, melepaskan rindu mereka berdua. Hanya berdua saja.

"Ah, Kyuhyunnie." Kangin yang kebetulan sedang bersama Sungmin mendekati Kyuhyun. Sungmin memberikan senyumannya pada dirinya–senyuman yang tetap tak berubah, selalu manis seperti itu.

"Hai Kyu. Lama tak berjumpa, bagaimana kabarmu?" Sapa Sungmin dengan sebuah pertanyaan ringan pada Kyuhyun. Mereka berjabat tangan. Sebentar. Hanya sebentar. Lalu seperti biasa Kyuhyun hanya menjawab dengan santai,"Seperti yang kau lihat. Aku baik dan—semakin terkenal." Jawabnya meninggikan derajatnya sendiri. Sungmin yang merupakan tipe pria kalem, hanya bisa mengangguk kecil dengan masih tersenyum.

"Sungmin juga sudah sangat terkenal di Jepang." Ujar Kangin.

"Ya. Aku tahu." Ucap Kyuhyun singkat. Kedua matanya tak bisa lepas dari pandangan Sungmin. Kyuhyun harus bisa menahan diri. Andai ia bisa memeluk Sungmin semaunya, mengatakan ribuan rasa rindu, menciumnya mesra –pasti itu sudah Kyuhyun lakukan. Tapi mengingat sebuah peraturan yang ia patuhi, itu akan menjadi cambuk jika Kyuhyun harus mengingkari peraturan tersebut.

'Artis satu management DI LARANG memilik perasaan yang lebih. Atau –saling mencintai'

"Aku lelah. Aku ingin kembali ke dorm. Bye." Ucap Kyuhyun yang langsung kembali menuju lift untuk kelantai ground tempat mobil mewahnya terparkir.

Kyuhyun kesal tapi ada perasaan senang yang tak terhingga saat melihat Sungmin-nya kembali. Bukan di layar televisi atau media cetak lagi, tapi Kyuhyun benar-benar melihatnya secara langsung. Sungmin masih sama, tidak berubah sedikitpun. Sikapnya pun sama."Aku merindukanmu." Lirihnya, lalu memasuki lift yang sepi. Ia sendiri.

Kyuhyun sendiri di dalam lift yang masih terbuka. Tapi tidak sendiri lagi ketika seseorang ikut masuk kedalam lift tersebut.

"Sungmin," panggilnya pada Sungmin yang menemani Kyuhyun di lift itu.

Mereka berdiri agak berjauhan. Dan sepi. Namun semuanya berubah saat pintu lift tertutup dan membiarkan mereka berluluasa di dalam sana. Kyuhyun yang segera bertindak. Ia yang terlebih dahulu mengungkapkan rasa rindunya pada Sungmin.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu Min." Ucap Kyuhyun dalam pelukan hangat mereka, Sungmin juga membalas rasa rindunya,"Aku juga. Berpisah lama dengamu rasanya seperti neraka, Kyu."

Kyuhyun beralih memperhatikan wajah Sungmin, mengelus rambut hitam Sungmin dan—memberikan ciuman yang lama.

Setelah pintu lift terbuka di lantai ground. Sungmin keluar terlebih dahulu sembari mengkancing kemejanya yang di buka paksa oleh Kyuhyun saat mereka berdua berciuman tadi. Kyuhyun pun berjalan agak jauh di belakang Sungmin, karna ia tahu banyak kamera cctv yang terpasang di sudut tiang penyanggah gedung. Suasana di tempat parkir bawah tanah itu memang sangat sepi, tapi tetap saja mereka berdua harus berwaspada.

Sungmin mendekati sebuah mobil berwarna putih. Ia belum menghidupkan mesin –kedua matanya terfokus pada sosok Kyuhyun yang berjalan pelan mendekati mobil. Mobil milik Sungmin, bukan mobilnya.

Kyuhyun memperhatikan suasana gelap tempat parkir itu lalu saat di rasa sudah aman dari halu lalang orang sekitar, Kyuhyun memasuki bagian kiri depan mobil yang kebetulan sudah ada Sungmin di bagian kanan untuk menyetir.

"Mau kemana? Akan ku antar." Tanya Sungmin penuh senyuman manis dengan kedua tangan memegangi stir mobil—bersiap untuk berkendara.

Dengan menyeringai, Kyuhyun menjawab penuh godaan,"Aku—ingin kesurgamu." Ucapnya kemudian menarik kedua lengan Sungmin, menarik tubuh Sungmin-menciumnya hingga puas. Mereka bercinta di dalam mobil—seperti dulu kala. Dan akan selamanya seperti itu, mungkin hingga keduanya memutuskan untuk tak menjadi seorang artis lagi.

Dan faktanya, mereka saling mencintai. Walau peraturan menyebutkan 'Artis satu management DI LARANG memilik perasaan yang lebih. Atau –saling mencintai' tapi Kyuhyun dan Sungmin melanggarnya. Ya, bagi mereka berdua—itulah gunanya sebuah peraturan.

- END -

[Feb 2012] by DweeRae for Tia Hyung ~


End file.
